


𝐆𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐨𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐝𝐢𝐞-𝐀𝐎𝐓 𝐎𝐧𝐞 𝐒𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐬

by misstheold_days67



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstheold_days67/pseuds/misstheold_days67
Summary: Where a boy named Ryan makes one-shots about 2D characters, we have all grown too attached to.Request open, but do not request smut, maybe a little spicy, but that is all. It can be character x character or character x reader.Ships I do not write for, so please don't ask:Eren x Zeke(INCEST PEOPLE)Eren x Mikasa(AGAIN INCEST, just because they aren't related by blood doesn't mean it can't be considered incest)Eren x any higher upLevi x Mikasa(say it with me, people INCEST. Doesn't matter if its distant relatives still have the same last name from blood, so it's a no for me).
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	𝐆𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐨𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐝𝐢𝐞-𝐀𝐎𝐓 𝐎𝐧𝐞 𝐒𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐬

**Third Person P.O.V.**

  
  


Dreams can be interpreted however the dreamer wants them to be. It could be a vision of the future or the past, a sign to do something, or maybe just a simple dream. A deep desire or a version of reality that you want to happen, but you know never will. This is what was going through Zeke’s mind as he prepared himself for bed. Every night as he slept, he dreamt of nothing; the only thing he saw was endless darkness. Tonight would be no different; he thought while closing his eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

The sound of feet running and the laughter of a child was the first thing Zeke noticed before feeling the lightweight of a body on him. He let out a loud groan as the person continuously bounced on top of his stomach. Having enough of the pain, he opened his eyes to scold whoever disturbed his sleep, but his words got caught in his throat as he stared into the bright green eyes of a 7-year-old Eren Jaeger. 

Quickly scrambling to sit up in his bed, making Eren fall on the floor in the process, he brought his hand up to his eyes, rubbing them roughly and frantically trying to make the child disappear, but he didn’t. While dragging his hand down his face, he felt that his cheeks were smooth and his beard had disappeared. ‘What the hell is going on’ Zeke thought while looking around the room, seeing that it was his old home, but it seemed brighter. It appeared to be a dream, but how was he conscious of what was going on and able to differentiate that this was a dream and not reality. However, he couldn’t just write this off as reality because he had never had one before.

“Zeke, are you okay?” The voice of his brother spoke out to him, breaking him out of his trance and thoughts. Snapping his head down towards the floor, he stared into the younger boy’s bright green eyes before shaking his head and giving him a small smile. He was adorable, he had to say, and he would die before admitting this out loud, but the idea of growing up with Eren and being a proper big brother made him happy and was a deep desire of his. Shaking away his thoughts, he stood up, towering over Eren, and ruffles his hair with his hand. 

“C’mon squirt, let’s go see what’s for breakfast,” Zeke spoke up for the first time since the dream began. He pulled open the door, swiftly holding it open for Eren, before heading towards the kitchen, where he saw his mother cooking over the stove and his father sitting at the dining table sipping on a cup of coffee and reading the local newspaper. Grisha turned his attention to his two sons, smiling at them warmly while motioning his head towards two empty seats at the table. Nodding at him, Zeke picked up Eren, grunting playfully before sitting him in one of the chairs while saying, “Oof, you’re getting big little guy, trying to get nice and strong, huh?” 

“Of course I am! I have to because I’m gonna be just like you when I grow up and inherit one of the titans!” Eren looked up at Zeke with a radiant smile and his eyes practically shining from the sun. Zeke looked down at him as tears started to prick his eyes while smiling widely, trying to reach over to ruffle Eren’s hair again but was stopped as the scenery around him changed. The walls began to slip away along with the furniture, first was his mom that disappeared, then his father, finally Eren, was the last thing to disappear; instead, his home was replaced by a vast plane and scattered trees. Not too far from him were ruins of a wall—bodies littered across the ground, blood splatter everywhere. Eren was replaced with Reiner sitting next to him as they ride away from the carnage, pain, suffering, and loss they have caused.

Everything started disappearing again, but faster and what appeared was his hometown also, yet different. It was in ruins; houses were torn apart, bodies in half. Mother, fathers, children, old, young, lifeless, and dead. The concrete stained red from the blood of his people. In the midst of it all, he spotted a familiar figure roaring and tearing everything in his path apart. The monster spun around and stared Zeke straight in the eyes. Those same green eyes that were sparkling with admiration were now filled with one thing, and that thing was hatred. Hatred for his people for believing the lies they were fed—disdain for the world for making his life a living hell. And… hatred for Zeke, for destroying everything he held dear and killing those who cared about him. 

He watched as Eren moved closer until the 15 meter Titan reached down, grasping Zeke in his hands and pulling him closer and closer to his death. Zeke didn’t scream, nor was he scared, but why did tears silently fall down his cheeks? He knew what he did in the past was wrong and now was going to pay for it, so he clenched his eyes shut, waiting to be swallowed, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes to find Eren half attached to his Titan with a sickeningly sweet smile and the monotonous tone of his voice ringing in Zeke’s ears. 

“Isn’t this what you wanted? Big brother, I’m just like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any requests, you can leave them in the comments, and if you really like this book, please leave a kudos. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
